Adventure across dimensions
by Whimsical warrior
Summary: Warning Major Spoilers Pad Remington never thought his perfect life with Eddie, Fiona, and Melody would be turned upside down and he was certain that there wasn't going to be anymore dimensional travels after destroying the gate to hell. But that was where he was wrong very wrong he isn't even say his real name isn't pad anymore no it's Harry. What else is hidden in his life? Yaoi
1. An adventure awaits

I smiled up at Eddie he was so sweet I may be older and taller but I'm as submissive as they come we were currently hiding from our wives. I have few triggers that get me out of that mindset and they are mostly when in unfamiliar situations, and life threatening ones the only other thing that got me out of it was my parents. I wouldn't be an adventurer if I coward away from everyone and everything. I remember seeing him in those sewers how dashing he looked his short sword flying at the rats saving me from being overwhelmed. I thought it was hero worship at first before I got hard and had to turn around and leave that was when he smiled at me. I saw him again when we faced the monster rat he looked so scared and when the door was about to close behind him leaving him alone with the monster rat and the look of relief when he saw me was reward enough for saving him even though I thought he was going to leave me alone to deal with the monster that took my medallion. It was even better when I heard he had to take it out even if he probably wasn't in it for me. But hearing he actually wanted to help me made me think of him as a romantic interest. And decided to find out his sexuality when we searched for his dad. Every time we connected clues the smile would return to his face. By the time maverick village was about my mom was out of my mind but then that witch joined us and I was fuming when it became permanent even if it was only because the elder died. Then when everyone left for the tower of Babul we got another hitch hiker a white priestess. She was beautiful but I realized halfway on the crazy adventure she kick started that he was only interested in her because he needed a legacy same with the white priestess eventually. When I realized this I didn't want their children to be lonely in the world and Melody was the last of her bloodline so I looked to her for future children. I started to pretend to love her while I've grown attached I didn't love her my heart had already belonged to Eddie the moment we met. So for now I will be glad that Eddie had approached me when the adventure was all done with when my parents were about to marry me off to someone who I had no clue about. Elizabeth and Pat Remington were my parents I had no clue until we rescued her from sky pirates. Right now I had no clue my whole life was about to change. At age 25 I was about to realize my whole life was a lie. That Pad Remington never existed it was only Harry Potter who was kidnapped from a doorstep at 1 year and 3 months and was thrown into the past and into home of the Remington family which resided in an entirely different dimension. Only for me to purposefully be abandoned in this dimension's London 9 months later. Like I said I had no clue.


	2. The Scars we hold

I screamed as my old scar on my forehead ripped open I always thought it was cool but people thought it was weird so I covered it up until the time it was barely noticeable. Which was fortunately just before I turned 17. But now it was bleeding out recreating that lightning bolt again where before it was only a small barely noticeable line now it was angry red. I'm happy my hair naturally parts to cover the scar or I'd be pissed. I'm pretty sure what caused it too. You see this old man popped up in the middle of Mervielle Village. While we were visiting Melodies parents grave as well as the elders. It was the children's first time in their mothers home town and we were going to leave them in the village during the summer with Melody so they can start using magic. It was while I was paying my respects before I left that it happened.

Flash back

It looked like the old man fell onto the ground beside me. Thing was it was he was standing and unharmed ... and staring right at me eyes twinkling. He was holding a candlestick(portkey) in his hand wearing robes like everyone else but his portrait the stars and moons. I barely blinked it was Mervielle village after all. Shrugging I decided to greet him. "Welcome to Mervielle Village where you can find the worlds only magic users. My name is Pad Remington and if your looking for a flight core your in luck my wife is here for the rest of the summer. It's the only reason anyone even comes here. Well non magic users anyhow."

"Well hello there I am Albus Dumbledore Head Warlock from a different dimension. And I am looking for a certain magic user he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead have you seen him I'm here to take him home?" I looked him over with intense scrutiny before throwing my hands up in the air.

"Dude I don't even know you why are you looking for me?" I said parting my hair to the side so they can see my forehead. His twinkle seemed to dim at that.

"Oh dear it seems to me that time moves faster here than in my dimension. In mine your supposed to be 11." I raise an eyebrow. Inwardly thinking weirdo. "You were supposed to start magical training at that age. Now if you don't have any magical training at Hogwarts school it's going to be more difficult than usual what age are you?"

"25" I said thinking to my private practice and how I occasionally borrowed a book from Mervielle village to learn new things. I was content with my magic seeming as I didn't need staff, wand, or words just intent. I just needed potion training. They were difficult and my wife still couldn't brew to save her life. Still blowing up cauldron after cauldron. Maybe if I go to this school he might have some texts I could use for all I know there could be more ways than intent wands and staffs to cast spells and do things those cannot like glyphs, or maybe even chants. But I wasn't going to tell him any of that. Better let him think it was up to negotiation.

"Not likely to happen if I don't have something in return I'm a father and adventurer first magic user second And I have to support my family. Adventuring is the only way for me to do that." I said. "Besides I'm not going anywhere without information." I could see the sparkle dim before he seemed to remember something and they shone full blast.

"Well the Potters your birth family was extremely wealthy they have a vault full of gold and as for information. I suppose I could inform you. (insert long conversation here with many gaps and lies and half truths from the headmaster involving wizarding world because I don't feel like entering imagine what harry new by the end of 1st year but all the problems were caused by cultural ignorance, misunderstandings, and lack of knowledge which in essence what he is told will cause all that too) And another thing if you want to claim your fortune you are going to have your scar more prominent than that." I look at him slowly already knowing that he was lying to me. That can't be all there is to the world. It sounds more like something you'd get by natural observations and not even listening in to conversations at that.

"No way old man I'm not having my scar show anymore than it already is I waited along time for it to fade I'm not going to go through that wait again." I said and walked away. leaving a fuming old man behind.

End Flashback

And now look at things I'm leaving tomorrow for this world with my entire adventurer party and I have this ugly scar on my forehead.


	3. Good Luck in the New World

I was packing a large suitcase full of books and cloths ... and guns with a small stash of condoms and lube you don't know when you can restock things you know. My second suitcase was already filled with gadgets and 5 different sets of my best armor not my very best armor no surely not that would stay in this dimension untouched in the hands of Evan until we got back. Eddie thought similarly except he chose swords, different books, no sex stuff(trust me I checked I was so disappointed.), and a bunch of photos of our family because I knew that when we got out of this school our kids would be grown up. It came as a shock but apparently Edward was magical as well but instead of being a student he was offered a position as fencing instructor so he could be in the school and while not being a student could still learn to wield his magical potential. Fencing was new apparently in the school the old professor couldn't teach to save his life and endangered to many students as a result the class was closed till a suitable instructor was found. Lucky he found Eddie. (I had a feeling that if I didn't say if Eddie didn't go neither would I then the position would have remained closed and he wouldn't have even been considered and have been left behind latent magical ability or not.)

I looked around the room searching for anything else I could bring Spotting a backpack, my repair tools, and a ton of blue prints. I smirked. I could always rebuild some of my ideas over there if they have airships that is. Either way it's no skin off my back to bring them just in case maybe a couple airship designs too. Anything else I could just buy it there. Shouldering my backpack and hoisting my 2 suitcases I walked out of the room kicking open the door. I was faced with Eddie also with his suitcases a locket laying on his shirt he was wearing his usual adventuring attire and complete with his signature red leather trench coat. He smiled.

"So it's too bad that we had to leave the girls behind but we need alone time." He said smiling. "We can always visit during the holidays though to them it will be a yearly visit it'll be nice to see the kids when we get back."

"By the way did you manage to get her pregnant yet I know you've been trying forever but I'm starting to think that she can't get pregnant I mean she is thousands of years old after all even if she still looks to be 17." Eddie just smiled sadly. "Maybe they have a solution there I haven't found one in Mervielle yet but this is a place where there is enough safe knowledge to form a school. So maybe they have a solution for your problem you know the only reason I married Melody was to give you kids playmates and to leave a legacy and know that I have done that I can focus completely on you." He was cheered up considerably by the time my speech was over and there was a bit of hope in his eyes.

"You think so maybe there might even be a way to get you pregnant instead of Fiona it'll hurt her in the long run if she had more to lose than just me after all." I could see him looking down at me.

"But what about the chance that her kid inherits her lifespan then she will have someone to keep her company." I said softly not wanting any of our friends to be unhappy with us gone we were really planning on coming back much after we were done in a few years just every now and then to take on an adventure for sport and meet up with the old adventuring team as well as our kids.

"That could work. Your right we could try both of our ideas out." He said as we walked to the entrance of the manor. "You know I'm gonna miss this place but it just isn't the same without mom and dad."

"Your right I hope their in Valhalla or heaven whichever you choose." I said. Gilbert and his wife had been dead for 2 years now. Gilbert had been taken captive and his wife went to rescue him in her hast and got killed with him. It was kind of stupid to go into a situation like that without any idea on how to fight.

"Well are you ready to fight our way to the top again." He said cheekily as we stood at the exit of the manor

"Ya I am even if they already have a name there for my family I will have a name there for myself." I said, but quickly added, "Like you mister adventurer with your Dad's name hanging over your head how could you not try to make people see you as yourself like you already did." I smiled at him opening the door and looked out. Our wives and kids were in front of the portal that would be our ticket to the other dimension.

We separated to say goodbye to our families while my kids had a lot to say. My wife knew that I most likely won't be coming back very often even after I finish my studies. She only had one thing to say as she and Fiona both pushed us in the portal "Good luck in the new World"


	4. Lineage and Wealth

I stared up at the large marble building the bank, Gringotts(spell?). I looked to my left at Eddie we were going to get some money from the vault and while we were at it do a family tree and vault compatibility test if what we heard from what the boys heading to Hogwarts was anything to go by anyone could take them without much hassle. Opening the door we were assaulted with the sights of horrid looking creatures called goblins. They were definitely different from the ones in our dimension. We had originally been dropped off at a huge hulking castle and we stayed there for the night after we talked to the weird head wizard and his deputy. They originally was going to give us an escort but we convinced them otherwise saying we were adults and do just as well with directions. They handed me a key and said it was a big hulking white building at the end of Diagon you can't miss it. We went to an empty counter and waited for the goblin there to look up. "Hello, I am here to discuss my inheritance same with my companion here." I said gesturing to Eddie. "Is it possible to speak in private." I asked politely, smiling. The goblin looked at us both suspiciously before grinning sadistically.

"Of course sir." he said and got up, "Follow me." He growled when we didn't follow immediately we walked into a small enclosed room and as soon as the doors closed behind us a light automatically went up over the door privacy wards I presumed. "Now who are you two wizards?"

"Now we have to tell you first that time in the dimension we have lived in is different than the one we are in now time goes by faster there so I'm already older than I should be. I'm supposed to be 11 today same with Edward here if we lived in this dimension our whole lives." I saw the Goblin nod narrowing his eyes. "We go by the names of Pad Remington and Edward Brown in our old dimension but here I'm known as harry Potter and Edward's magic is different from everyone in our old dimension so we were hoping to both do a blood test to see if we qualify for any vaults as well as ancestral test for identification using our family tree." I said calmly.

"Very well but be warned if you are not who you say you are then you will die. First things first the family tree." he said. He pulled out a dagger. He put it on the desk along with a bowl covered in runes. "just a few drops of blood will do." He said handing me the dagger. Taking a deep breath I sliced one of my fingers open cleaning and healing it as soon as some of the blood landed in the bowl with my magic. A second bowl was brought out as the first started glowing and the knife was passed to Edward. I looked at the goblin as he pulled up the parchment. "Well this wasn't expected not only are you Harry Potter as you claim but it appears as if you were blood adopted into the family by a completely different family pureblood at that. Would you like to take a look?" I nodded and the parchment was passed to me.

**Birth Family**

**David Vladimir Black**

**Father Regulus Arcturus Black (deceased)**

**Mother Severus Tobias Snape (Prince) Alive**

**Tittles to claim by Birth**

**Earl Prince (heir lord still alive though tittle remains unclaimed)**

**Marquis Black (heir lord still alive but imprisoned)**

**Baron Gaunt**

**Duke Slytherin**

**Lord Lancelot(now Flamel)**

**Blood Adopted Family**

**Harry James Potter**

**Father James Charles Potter (deceased)**

**Mother Lily Rose Evans (deceased)**

**Tittles to claim by blood adoption**

**Royal Lord Pendragon**

**Earl Potter**

**Duke Griffindor**

**Lord Peveral**

**Legal Adoption Family**

**Pad Grant Remington **

**Father Patrick Remington (deceased)**

**Mother Elizabeth Retelia Merisworth (alive)**

**Tittles to claim by Legal Adoption**

**Viscount Merisworth**

**Duke Hufflepuff**

I was surprised I barely noticed that Edwards switched papers with me.

**Birth Family**

**Draco Luscius Malfoy**

**Father Luscius Abraxious Malfoy (alive)**

**Mother Narcissa Walburga Black (alive)**

**Tittles to claim by Birth**

**Marguis Malfoy (heir lord still alive)**

**Duke Ravenclaw**

**Lord Le Fay**

**Lord Emrys**

**Adopted Family**

**Edward Brown**

**Muggles**

**Gilbert and Maria Brown(both Deceased)**

**No tittles by adoption**

I looked up at the goblin as he got out two rolls of parchment while I was still processing everything. "I will need a signature on the bottom of these." He said passing us some weird looking quills. "Preferably your birth names. These are blood quills they use your blood to write and will heal immediately after you write it. Leaving no scar unless you use it too much that is. But it's illegal to force anyone to use it more than once or for anything other than official documents." He said as the quills cut into the back of our hands our true names. Then with another flash of light our scrolls were covered in numbers.

**Gaunt **

**Vaults: 1**

**Collective Items in Vaults: 3 Artifacts and one set of ancient China**

**Money: 200 Galleons**

**Total Value: 935,000 Galleons**

**Prince **

**Vaults: 2**

**Money: 1,000,000 Galleons, 4,500 Sickles, 700 Knuts**

**Total Value: 4,917,000 Galleons**

**Black**

**Vaults: 5**

**Collective Items in vaults: Several ****Dark Artifacts, countless priceless tomes, rare jewels, assorted weapons**

**Money: 5,500,000 Galleons 67,000 Sickles, 7,000 Knuts**

**Total Value: 22,684,000,000 Galleons**

**Slytherin**

**Vaults: 3**

**Collective Items in Vault: Ancient Tomes, Ancient Artifacts, Priceless Potion ingredients(under stasis), family journals**

**Money: 678,000 Galleons 178,000 Sickles, 22,800 Knuts**

**Total Value: 94,000,000 Galleons**

**Lancelot(Flamel)**

**Vaults: 4**

**Collective Items in Vault: 3 Sorcerer's stones with recipee, golden statues, collection of armors, weapons, and foci**

**Money: 12,000 Galleons 5,000 Sickles 789 Knuts**

**Total Value: 4,789,000,000 Galleons**

**Pendragon**

**Vaults: 20**

**Collective Items in Vaults: King's Crown, Queen's Necklace, Royal Rings, Excalibur(in Stone), Holy Grail, Dragon Parts (under stasis)**

**Money: 6,714,890,000 Galleons 66,738,000 Sickles 628,000 Knuts**

**Total Value 489,740,000,000 Galleons**

**Potter**

**Vaults 4**

**Collective Items in Vault: Potter Library and Invisibility Cloak**

**Money: 2,000 Galleons 345 Sickles, 72 Knuts**

**Total Value:4,879,000 Galleons**

**Peverell**

**Vaults 6**

**Collective Items in Vaults: Gold Potion Equipment, Magical Familiars(under Stasis, and asleep), Ancient Scrolls, Priceless Gems**

**Money: 56,000 Galleons 8,900 Sickles, 780 Knuts**

**Total Value:4,945,900,000 Galleons**

**Griffindor**

**Vaults: 5**

**Collective Items in Vaults: Griffindor's Sheild, Enchanted Weapons, Fae Relics, Goblin made headwear**

**Money: 35,000,000 Galleons 67,000 Sickles 500 Knuts**

**Total Value: 97,000,000 Galleons**

**Hufflepuff**

**Vaults(2) Good Portion of her fortune was given to charities before it could accumulate anything by the founder of the line**

**Collective Items in Vaults: Hufflepuff's Tiara, Badger Family Statue, Family Ring**

**Money: 3,700,000 Galleons 1000 Sickles 200 Knuts**

**Total Value 10,790,000 Galleons**

**Merisworth**

**Vaults(2)**

**Collective Items in Vault: Infinity Trunks(only ones in existence they can hold a city in there and still have room not like the bottomless), Rare Gems, a small Library**

**Money: 300,000 Galleons 20,000 Sickles 5,000 Knuts**

**Total Worth: 2,900,000 Galleons**

**Total Worth through Vaults: 522,374,315,000 Galleons**

**Total Accessible: 494,896,404,000 Galleons**

I was shocked beyond believe on my inheritance no doubt I was wealthy regardless I again traded papers with Draco we were going to be married in a couple years anyway.

**Ravenclaw**

**Vaults: (7)**

**Collective Items in Vaults: Ravenclaw's Diadem(isn't turned into horcrux in this story), Ravenclaw's personal Library, Phooka and Carbuncle Familiar(under Stasis)**

**Money: 10,000,000 Galleons 1,699,000 Sickles, 29,000 Knuts**

**Total Value: 99,100,000 Galleons**

**Malfoy**

**Vaults: 12**

**Collective Items in Vaults: Heirlooms, Harpy(under Stasis do not look forward to it awakening), Several listed Extinct magical animals(under Stasis)**

**Money: 3,000,000 Galleons 20,000 sickles 400 Knuts**

**Total Value: 24,900,000 Galleons**

**Le Fay**

**Vaults: 2**

**Collective Items in Vaults: Morgana and Merlin's Staffs, Morgana's mother's necklace, 6 priceless jewels, And Morgana's Grimier**

**Money: 4,000,000,000 Galleons 200,000,000 Sickles 60,000 Knuts**

**Total Value: 4,990,000,000 Galleons**

**Emrys**

**Vaults: 3**

**Collective Items in Vaults: Firebird(under Stasis), Roc(under Stasis), Ancient Tomes, Merlin's Grimier, Merlin's Armor**

**Money: 20,000,000 Galleons 1,000,000 Sickles 1,000 Knuts**

**Total Value: 4,820,000,000 Galleons**

**Total Worth through Vaults:9,934,000,000 Galleons**

**Total Accessible: 9,909,100,000 Galleons**

I looked up from the paper Draco wasn't nearly as rich as me but he certainly is. I looked up at the Goblin. " I was wondering if it would be possible to get a list of Properties and investments between me and Eddie here would it." He said and the Goblin Rifled through some papers and after a few seconds he handed me a file.

**David Properties:**

******Grim's Apothecary**

**4 Schools**

**50% Daily Profit**

**Witch Weekly**

**Castles 7 Manors 11 Cottages 7 Mansions 3 Fortress 3 strongholds 2**

**Japan 1**

**China 4**

**Australia 2**

**Scotland 1**

**Whales 1**

**Argentina 1**

**Peru 1**

**Bulgaria 1**

**America 5**

**Canada 1**

**Russia 2**

**Hong Kong 1**

**England 4**

**Mexico 2**

**Spain 2**

**Portugal 1**

**Caribbean 1**

**Jamaica 2**

**King's Castle(currently houses the royal family)**

**Ancients Ruins of Al**

**National Landmark Godric Hallow**

**Grunnings Drills**

**15% Ootori Hospitals**

**30% Huninozuka Dojos**

**10% Ouran High school**

**20% Wayne Enterprises**

**10% Potions Monthly**

**Draco**

**30% Alva Industries**

**50% Daily Profit**

**Olivander's**

**Stonehenge**

**Isle of Avalon**

**4 Castles 5 Manors 2 Cottages**

**Property Locations**

**India 1**

**Japan 1**

**Australia 1**

**Egypt 1**

**England 2**

**Italy 2**

**France 2**

**Germany 1**

The rest of the Papers were deeds and conditions of the properties. I smiled at it some of them. Like the Twilight Manor in France it had spectacular flowery grounds and diamond turrets so it sparkled beautifully during day and moonlight. Another Potter Mansion in Japan it had several Sakura trees that bloom during the time of year and had a bunch of traditional statue and meditation garden. Both would be perfect for weddings. I nudged Eddie having him take note of the beautiful places I spotted. He whispered in my ears " Japan looks beautiful sweets." He says whispering in my ear.

I blush a little at the close proximity to my person. Before I cough pulling away to look at an amused Goblin. "Anyway I was wondering if you could direct us to a great vault manager Doesn't matter if they are segregated so long as they won't steal from us and are the best at preventing and catching thieving as well as marvelous at managing." I said.

I saw the Goblin's face twist into a complicated look. "Well I suppose I can get you a list of Goblin Managers there are no manager like a goblin manager. We Goblins are not Greedy but we are prideful. So do not insult there skills or our appearances." Said the Goblin Fetching a list of names and handing it over.

GoldFang

GripHook

ArchBlade

IronClaw

"These are the 4 best Attorneys at Gringotts." Said the Goblin.

"Which would you suggest for subtle revenge and such?" I said figuring that Dumbledore was hiding this from me in order to steal all if not most of it for himself.

"If it is revenge you want may I suggest GoldFang. He is an expert on human law as he is not only an account manager and Goblin attorney but a lawyer. If you want things subtle then your best bet is him." He said handing me a credential file. Looking it over I read it with Eddie. We both agreed. GoldFang would be our manager and lawyer.

* * *

For further details I did some research on Noble Ranks see list below

In order of lowest to highest rank

Baron

Viscount

Earl

Marquis

Duke

Lord

Royal Lord (Something I made up It means he is next in line for the throne of Magical Britain and yet to take throne they hold more sway than the Minister who he designates most duties to. Think of him in charge of Trials and passing and voiding laws.)


	5. Making Plans

After checking the Vaults me coming back with a Firebird(not to be mistaken with a phoenix) and Draco a Carbuncle( a cute cuddly creature that wears crystalized dragon brains on it's head but Draco didn't need to know that). GoldFang met us in the lobby saying he would be honored to be manager and lawyer to the future king and Queen of magical Britain. We went over the power me and Draco hold, the current laws, the necessary arrangements to have our knowledge tested as well as tutors given so as to complete masteries, and finally looked over the immaculate transaction records the Goblins kept.

It appears that Dumbledore had stolen several billion galleons over the course of 10 years from Harry's Vaults mainly the Pendragon vaults. Having also taken a phoenix from the Griffindor Vault force bonded, the sorcerer's stone from the heir vault to Lancelot(now Flamel) and a magical hat from the Hufflepuff Vault (magicked to tell the headmaster everything after sorting students but not speak a word outside of sorting to anyone else without the headmasters permission) in the absence of the actual family 53 years ago. Strictly speaking we would get all revenge done before taking the throne so as to not discredit myself at that time.

When that was all done I asked for a book on wizard marriages and also ask if having males give birth was possible. Finding out that yes it was possible I asked for a book on that too. Looking at Eddie he seemed awestruck that it was possible. Blushing I clutched the book tighter to my chest. Later on we settled into a nice Cottage for the summer the one Dumbledore told us about so as not to get him suspicious. Summer Cottage was a lovely house surrounded by a meadow it was a 2 story building so it had plenty of room for future kids. Gringotts said that we had to have as many kids as we had Tittles Blood adopting is always an option seeming as we pretty much just add ourselves as parents not replace them altogether. I do not look forward to having 15 new kids in the house if my kids want to stay with their mother. Not to mention Gringotts said I had to birth at least 8 of them. I don't mind carrying them it's just the sheer number of them sure molly was one short and probably only because she finally got her daughter. She'd probably would have kept having them until she got her daughter whether she was 7th or 15th. I looked up at Eddy he was looking at me with those bedroom eyes again. Ever since we left our dimension we have been divorced to our wives so we were free to be together. I leaned over and kissed Eddy's cheek. "Not now love we got to send a letter to our parents telling them we exist and hoping to meet them not to mention explain why we don't look 11." Eddy looked upset at this but he didn't pout like a good portion of people would because he was looking forward to meeting his parents.


End file.
